If Momma Ain't Happy
by LucasScottPeytonSawyer
Summary: Lucas and Peyton moments from season 6
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Lucas Scott woke up with a smile on his face as he remembered the previous night. Coming home to Peyton, knowing she was carrying a baby. Their baby. He rolled over to pull his fiancée closer to him, only to find she was gone.

He sat up and looked around for her. He got up and walked out of the bedroom to see her lying on the couch sleeping, a glass of water on the coffee table next to her. God she is beautiful, he thought. He slowly walked up to her and placed a soft kiss on her cheek, much like the one last night. She slowly stirred and woke up. He smiled as she opened her eyes and stretched. She smiled when she saw her man looking at her.

"Morning", she whispered softly.

"Morning to you too, I missed waking up to you", he replied lovingly.

She smiled and laughed softly "I'm sorry, I wasn't feeling great and must've fallen asleep".

"You should've woken me", he said as he lied down on the couch with her, squishing her on the process and pulling her as close towards him.

"You must be tired after the trip", she smiled and reminded him.

"Well", he drawled out. "I would have been more tired because of the fun we had last night", he said wiggling his eyebrows at her.

She laughed that laugh he adored and thought about the 'fun' last night. Yes, 2 days away from his girl was far too long. Peyton leaned in to kiss Lucas as she had wanted to do all morning. Lucas welcomed the kiss and immediately deepened it. Allowing his tongue to enter her mouth, she moaned. Lucas shivered the things this woman does to him. He slowly kissed down her body and made his way to her tummy. He gently laid his head down on her and started talking softly to their baby.

Peyton smiled, she never loved this man more than right now.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – Morning Sickness Lucas and Peyton were getting ready for the BBQ at Nathan and Haley's. Peyton was trying to deal with the feeling of being pregnant and her mood swings. Lucas was just happy to have a break from the movie. And deal with changes in Peyton. It had been a week since he found out about Peyton's pregnancy and it had really taken a toll on them both.

"Babe, you ready", he called out.

"No, I am currently leaning over the toilet, so what do you think", she responded angrily.

He sighed; he wanted to take all the bad feelings away from her. It literally killed him when she was not feeling good. Peyton walked out of the bathroom dressed in her jeans and red halter top and Lucas' jaw almost dropped. For someone who spent the whole morning throwing up, she looked damn hot.

Peyton looked at Lucas and snapped, "You were rushing me and now you're standing there!"

Lucas shook his head, "I'm sorry, but you look amazing".

Peyton stared long and hard at him. "I am already pregnant, there is now way in hell you are coming near me again", she snapped at him.

Lucas chuckled, "Isn't that what you say to me when you are in labour?"

"You are horrible to me", she cried dramatically.

Lucas tried not to laugh because he knew she knew that was a complete lie. They both walked to the car and started the trip to Naley's. It was silent until Lucas heard a sniffle and looked over and saw his girl crying softly.

"Babe", he said sympathetically. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing", she snapped.

Lucas was getting fed up with her moods. He huffed and continued driving. Everything seemed to be stressful for him. After 2 minutes he couldn't take it.

"What the hell is your problem?" he shouted.

"My problem?" she screamed back, "Maybe I am pregnant, stressed and always sick, not to mention completely unable to control my emotions jackass!"

Now Lucas felt like an ass. His loved her so much and all he wanted was her to feel better. He would do anything for her. Absolutely anything.

"I'm sorry", he whispered taking her hand and kissing it. He didn't expect her to forgive him or reply and he knew she would give him the cold shoulder for the rest of the day because she expected him to be more understanding. And he understood that. The rest of the drive was silent, but there hands never left each other's. They arrived at Naley's and both walked to backyard. "

Get your pregnant butt here", Brooke called from where she was sitting with Haley, Millie and Sam. As she was walking to obey her best friends orders, her other best friend came up behind her.

"Hey Sawyer", Nathan greeted giving her a bear hug and a kiss on the cheek.

She smiled at the younger Scott brother. "Hey yourself Nate", she replied smiling. "What's happening?"

"Just wondering why you looked like you wanted to hit Luke", he smirked. Of course he did. The guy was too nosy.

"I'm hormonal and pregnant and he pissed me off", she said with a scowl.

She looked over and saw Lucas with the guys by the grill. She smiled, even when she was upset with him he was still drop dead gorgeous. She looked up at Nathan and realised he was watching her with that damn smirk. She shook her hand and punched his arm as she walked to the girls.

"I can still read you Sawyer", he yelled out after her.

Lucas watched his fiancée and brother chat. He smiled at how beautiful she was even when she was sick. He was a little disappointed when she smiled at his brother. He wanted to be the one to make her smile. Every time they fought, which was rarely, they made up within minutes. This time he felt truly ashamed for snapping at her. That is why is felt different.

After greeting the girls and chatting about the pregnancy and recent things, the food was ready for everyone to come and eat. As Peyton was getting up, she felt a wave of dizziness and nausea. She tried to walk but felt like she would pass out. So instead of moving with everyone towards the food, she sprinted up the patio and into house to get to the bathroom. She started to violently throw up. She was shaking and in pain. This was the first time she felt like this. She couldn't breathe the pain was unbearable.

All she could hear was ringing and the argument she and Lucas had. Her saying he was horrible. She needed him to hold her now and tell her everything would be ok.

10 minutes later Peyton walked out to join everyone eating. She saw a spot next to Lucas free and sat on it. Lucas looked at her and smile. She smiled back relieved that the pain had disappeared.

"I'm sorry", she whispered into his ear before kissing his cheek. He smile,

"I love you and I am going to spend the rest of my life showing you. You have nothing to be sorry for", he whispered looking lovingly at her. He leaned in for a kiss and smiled because it was over.

Peyton also smiled because; thank god there was a spare tooth brush in the bathroom.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Peyton walked out of the bathroom after a long hot shower. She got dressed into a pair of pyjama pants and Lucas' shirt. She snuggled into bed with her favourite book. The book her fiancée wrote. Speaking of her fiancée, she wasn't sure where he went. After he gave her Keith's ring, he had a phone call and she went in the shower. Ah well, she thought. He'll be in soon.

As she tucked her tired body on Lucas' side of the bed, she heard the doorbell ring. She sat up confused. She heard Lucas answer and talking. As she was about to get up she heard silence and lay back down. Her body was too tired to move. 5 minutes later she saw Lucas come in. He didn't look or speak to her; he just grabbed a shirt and a pair of boxers and walked to the bathroom. Usually she would go after him and see what's wrong, but something told her Lucas needed some time.

About 10 minutes later the bathroom door opened and Lucas walked out. She heard him shuffle around and all the lights go off. He came in the bedroom and closed the door. He turned the lamp on and closed the light. He smiled at her sleepy form.

"Hi", he whispered.

"Hey yourself", she mumbled.

He chuckled, "You're not going to move are you?" he said looking at her on his side and her head on his pillow.

She shook her head as he laughed again. He climbed into his side of the bed, careful to not crush her; he lied down close to her. Hi head and hers on one pillow, their bodies pressed together. It was just what he needed. He wrapped his arms around her and laid his head on her chest. Below her breast and above her new stomach bump.

She slowly stroked his hair and gently kissed his forehead. "What's wrong babe", she whispered into the dark.

He smiled, she always knew when something was bothering him. "Dixon is doing the movie", he said painfully.

Her smile faded. Lucas had told her about the crazy director. "Are you ok?"

He nodded, "I can live with it. I hope."

They were silent for a while just basking in the silence and their love. Speaking of love.

"I love you", Lucas whispered adoringly. Although it was dark he knew she would be blushing.

"I love you more", she giggled, knowing he would be rolling her eyes.

"Not possible", he said rolling over and pulling her all the way on top of him. As they laid there, him on his back with her on top of him, her legs on either side of his body, her arms wrapped around his neck, her face buried into the crook of his neck and his face in her hair, there was no other place they would rather be.


End file.
